Trophy Wife
by Zookeeper
Summary: Bulma accidently found out Chichi's keeping her family alive wa job: modelling. She tries her best to hide it for her, but Gohan finds out, and craziness ensues. GCC, VB, GhVd, RadditzBroly
1. SleepOver

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ, DB, DBGT or anything related, except for the idea for this fic.

Zookeeper: Bonjour!

Reporter: (sarcastic) OOOH! What is this?! gasp Could it be? Another story?!

Zookeeper: It's not my fault that I'm out of ideas. Do you know how tough it is to balance school/life/fanfiction? Huh? Do you?!

Reporter: Yes I do, I have the same problem myself and I'm not complaining about it.

Zookeeper: Damn, why do you always have to be so right?!

Reporter: Because I'm smarter, tougher, and everything you're not.

Zookeeper: grumbles Just... read the story... and yeah... just... do it...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting, staining the skies with a brilliant purple hue. It was a quiet evening. The welcoming peace, however, was broken by two young girls flying towards the Son residence, giggling insanely as they did so.

"Grandma Chichi!" The black haired female demi-Saiyan shouted as the pair burst through the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges.

"WHAT THE… Oh hello there, Pan, Bra. What are you girls doing here?" Despite her calm voice, Chichi barely refrained herself from hurling something metal towards the still giggling duo. "Aren't you two supposed to be sleeping over at Gohan's?"

Upon hearing this, the giggles intensified, shifting into hysterical laughter. "You're right, Chichi." Bra answered, being the first one to recover. "We _were_ going to sleep over at Pan's."

As if rehearsed, Pan picked up her friend's trailing sentence. "But we forgot one minor detail… today's Gohan's birthday."

"Well, yes, I believe we all went to their house to celebrate earlier, didn't we?" Chichi furrowed her brows, not knowing what these girls are getting at.

"Uh-huh. But my mom decided to celebrate with him as well… in a different way, if you know what I mean." Pan said through gasps of breath, still not fully recovering.

Finally catching the drift, Chichi burst into laughter in time with the girls. "Oh my, you girls must be pretty traumatized!"

"Actually we're okay. We escaped as soon as we heard Videl telling her _'big bad Saiyan'_ to get into his _'birthday suit' _!" Bra exclaimed, causing all three of them to bend over laughing again.

"Well! That sure was unexpected!" Chichi gasped between her pearls of laughter. "I've always known that Videl girl was the aggressive type, but in front of you girls, my!"

Just at this moment Goku decided to make his entrance, with a huge one meter long fish slung over his shoulder. Rows of gleaming teeth were visible through its open mouth, and Goku had quite a few cuts on his arms. "Whew, here's one aggressive fish for dinner!"

All the ladies doubled over, laughing their heads off again after hearing him say this. "Oh geez! I sure hope my Gohan doesn't look like that after every night spends with Videl!" Chichi stood up, reaching for a napkin to dry her tears caused by over-joy.

"Eww! Grandma! This is my dad you're talking about!" Pan shouted, causing Chichi and Bra to fall into another fit, while Goku stood there more confused than anything.

"What's so funny?"

After dinner, and a round of explanation to Goku and even more rounds of spontaneous laughter, Pan and Bra brought up their initial request.

"Um, grandma and grandpa, we were wondering, since my house is off-limits now, can we sleep over here tonight? We have all our stuff with us and we promise we won't cause any trouble at all!" '_Yeah__, right.'_ That was the thought of all the members in the room, including the speaker herself.

Chichi smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course you can! You two can sleep in the guest room since both Gohan and Goten has moved out now."

"Thank you Chichi! C'mon Pan, there's this fashion magazine that I have with me that you just _have_ to take a look at!" Bra beamed excitedly, dragging Pan all the way upstairs, whose groaning at the picture of herself covered in makeup _again_.

Goku smiled at the duo and started to silently do the dishes while his wife cleaned the table. When he last returned, he was shocked beyond anything at how much of his love one's lives he had missed out, and just how much it had affected them. Ever since then, he's been helping around with the house more. And because Chichi did all the cooking, it only seemed reasonable that he washed the dishes.

Straightening her back, Chichi yawned and stretched her arms above her head, causing her shirt to ride up and expose a small part of her flat belly.

Goku couldn't help but smile at this. His mate was a beautiful woman…and still is. Technically she would be in her 60's by now, but the demon blood in her as well as their bond slowed her aging drastically, making her look not a day over 28. What amazed him even more was the fact that there is absolutely no trace on her that suggests her being the mother of two children…Saiyan boys, nonetheless. She still looks pretty much the way she did when he first carried her into this house decades ago, and he loves everything about it.

"Hmm…Chi?"

Snapping out of her haze, Chichi opened her eyes to see Goku staring at her with a playful glint in his eyes. "Yes Goku…?"

"Did you realize those two girls actually insulted us earlier on?"

Raising an eyebrow in bewilderment, Chichi shook her head. _'Since when did Goku become aware of these kind of things? Especially ones that I didn't even notice?'_

"They came to our house because Gohan and Videl are too busy celebrating his birthday." Goku grinned as Chichi blushed shyly. _'Some of those images must have popped up in her head…'_

"Yeah, and?" Chichi looked away from her husband, getting a hint of what he's suggesting.

"They're assuming we don't have a healthy sex life, Chi. I think we should prove them wrong." Goku grinned again as he watched his wife's eyes widen and began to shake her head furiously.

"Goku! What are you thinking?! Are you saying that we…mnn?" Chichi's eyes widened even more when her husband silenced her with a passionate kiss, taking advantage of her open mouth and thrusting his tongue in. After a few minutes he pulled away slowly, leaving her flushed and breathless.

"Well, we don't have to invite them to watch, y'know. We can just prove it to ourselves." Goku smirked wickedly, sweeping Chichi off her feet, and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. "And if I keep kissing you, they won't hear a thing."

Closing their bedroom door with his foot, Goku walked straight into their adjoining bathroom. Supporting his wife with one arm, he used to other to squeeze some of her favourite lavender bubble bath gel into the tub, and turned the faucet to just the right temperature.

Chichi giggled like a schoolgirl when her husband put down the bath gel and started to fiddle with her buttons, still cradling her with his other arm. She reached back and untied the elastic that held her hair, letting it pool around her shoulders like fine black silk. _'Speaking of black silk…'_

(There's is supposed to be a lemon here, but I censored it out. If you want to read the full version, go to my profile page and click on the URL to my user page.)

Goku showered both of them quickly and dried their bodies with a flash of his ki. Then, nuzzling his nose into his wife's hair to breathe in the intoxicating scent that is unique to her, he carried her to their bedroom to finish off the business.

His tail thrashed excitedly behind him as he thought to himself. _'This might take a loooong time…'_

_---------------------------------------------------_

Zookeeper: Uh... please, excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll be reading over them a few more times in the future and correcting whatever I can.

Reporter: Why don't you just do it now?

Zooekeper: Because it's supposed to be YOUR job and YOU'RE not doing it!

Reporter: shrugs

Zookeeper: ARGH! Oh and btw... I'm running out of ideas, fast.

Reporter: Serves you right.

Zookeeper: Grr.... Read and Review please! Grrrr....


	2. Parfum

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ, DB, DBGT or anything related, except for the idea for this fic.

Zookeeper: For those of you who still haven't noticed... yes, this is a MULTI-CHAPTER.

Reporter: You're just so proud of yourself, aren't you?

Zookeeper: Quiet!

Reporter: Ha.

Zookeeper: And wow, I don't know where you guys got the idea, but don't worry there isn't going to be any f/f lemons. Nothing against lesbians, but it just isn't my thing. And for those of you who are asking for a lemon where Goku is SSJ4... it's a pretty new topic, I haven't seen it much anywhere, but I'll give it a try. But it won't be in this chapter though... regrettably, and not the next one either. But it will appear. And I 'll remind you before it does.

----------------------------------------------

"Aw, Chi, do you really have to leave so soon?" Goku pouted, nuzzling against Chichi's palm, his tail reluctantly letting go of its grip on her ankle.

"You know I have to, Goku. The assignment today is really important and the money involved could last us for a long time. Now, c'mon, let me get dressed before you coaxed me into something stupid again." Chichi gave her husband a small scowl, but softened when he whimpered like a wounded puppy. _'How is it possible that he could be so annoying and so cute at the same time?'_

Chichi sighed and gently petted her husband's spiky head, bending to kiss his nose. "Don't you worry… I'll get breakfast ready before you leave, and I'll be back before 9 tonight. In the mean time, do whatever you want and hunt for lunch, okay?"

Goku nodded his head and nuzzled her again, before settling back to bed to watch her get dressed. He noted that Chichi put on a white V-neck tank top with ruffles and a pair of jeans. Tilting his head to the side, he wondered for a bit. _'Hmm… How come Bulma and Trunks always wear those boxy suits when they go to work? Doesn't Chi have to?'_ But before he could ask his wife has already gone downstairs, hoping to finish her own breakfast before it gets inhaled by any one of the 4 Saiyans currently residing in her house. (don't forget… Pan and Bra, plus Goku and Goten)

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Chichi was able to peacefully finish her breakfast before a strong scent hit her dead on as she was leaving the house. Frowning, she slowly traced to smell to her downstairs bathroom. Opening the door, she froze instantly at the sight in both amazement and horror.

Apparently, Bra seemed to have confused the words "bathroom" and "beauty parlour". There were more beauty products laid out on the counter than she had ever imaged could fit in a single house, let alone bathroom. Looking further she saw an equally stunned Pan, staring at the various kinds of creams and powders with fascination as well as slight repulsion. And to top all that off, Bra seemed to be frantic, searching through yet another alarmingly large bag of cosmetics, muttering incoherently curses under her breath.

"Uh… Bra? Are you… doing okay?" Chichi asked with slight hesitation. _'And here I thought Bulma's got it bad… now it seems the problem escalates with the generations…'_

Bra's head shot up from inside her cosmetic bag that could almost rival the size of Goku's stomach, her panicking expression immediately changed into a big grin that scared the Son woman considerably. Chichi slowly backed off, her intuition telling her it would have been wiser to have just kept her mouth shut. But alas, it was too late.

"Chichi! Thank goodness you're here! I need your help desperately!" Bra grabbed the older female's arm and dragged her into the bathroom amid her sea of cosmetics, ignoring Chichi's deer-in-headlights expression. Pan watched on sympathetically, wishing she could somehow help her grandma. _'She has no idea what she just got into…'_

"Please Chichi, I know you don't have to be at work for another hour, and I'm having a major crisis!" Bra almost begged, her eyes downcast and scanning the huge piles of stuff once more.

"Um… alright, sure. What is the problem?" Chichi followed Bra's gaze with uncertainty. _'The only problem I could imagine is the capsules she bought to carry these exploded from the pressure and she has nothing to carry them with anymore.'_

"Well, you see Chichi, I forgot to bring perfume. So I'm wondering…" However, the black haired teen, who had been standing silent for a while, interrupted her sentence.

"Bra! Are you insane?! It HAS to be in here somewhere! I mean, how could it not be?! You're got more products than a department store, one of them has to be smelly!" Bra gave her best friend a sideway glance, shaking her head slightly. Pan is a great friend and all, but she just didn't share her passion for fashion and cosmetology.

In her fit of impatience and frustration Pan randomly picked up a bottle and read the text on it -- "Eau de Parfum". And although Pan is no expert in French, she knew enough. "Bra! Here's a bottle of perfume right here! And here…" Trailing off, Pan randomly picked another bottle of perfume and waved it in Bra's face. And another one. And another one. Chichi watched, somewhat intrigued_. 'If nothing else comes out of this incident, at least we now know Pan has lucky hands.' _

Bra sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through her perfectly trimmed locks. "You don't get it, Pan. This perfume have a key ingredient of roses combined with lavender. This other one is mainly sandalwood. Not perfect candidates when you're trying to impress someone, are they?" The two Son women just stood and stared. Pan is completely clueless, and although Chichi has an inking of what Bra's talking about, she wasn't faring much better.

Suddenly Bra's words sank in. _'Impressing someone?'_ Pan grinned mischievously and leaned closer to her best friend. "And just who might you be trying to impress…?"

Realizing her blunder, Bra waved her hands defensively. "I don't know! We're going to the mall today, so it could be any…" Her sentence trailed off abruptly and the blue haired princess stared, her eyes following a spot behind Chichi, outside the open door of the bathroom.

Pan's grin got even wider when she saw just who it was that made her friend loose her speech. Making a mental note in the "blackmail material" category, Pan whispered into Bra's ear as to not catch Chichi's attention, who's very focused trying to think of a solution to Bra's problem, and perhaps even get to work on time. "So… you fancy my uncle, hmm?"

Quickly glancing at the Son mother and seeing with relief that she isn't paying attention, Bra shot a famous Vegeta glare towards Pan. Mouthing the words "We will discuss this later."

"Y'know Bra, you could use one of my perfumes if you want to. I rarely use them, anyway." Stated Chichi, oblivious to what just went on around her.

Bra's eyes lit up immediately. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

Chichi gave a somewhat awkward smile and lead the girls upstairs.

"Oooh, this smells sooo goooooood!" Bra exclaimed with a dreamy look on her face, and even Pan agreed with her. _'Who would've known that Chichi, of all people, has such a secret stash of great cosmetics? No wonder Goku's still so infatuated even after 50 years, with her natural beauty and now all this, he doesn't even stand a chance.' _

"What's this called? I've got to get it." Said Bra, dangerously close to getting high on the heavenly scent.

"Umm… let's see… it's called Intoxication IV, by Calvin Lauren." Replied Chichi, reading off the label. Glancing at the clock, she gave a surprised shriek and shot for the door, grabbing her purse on the way. While heading downstairs, she called over her shoulder. "I have to be going now! You girls go have fun at the mall and don't cause any trouble, okay?"

"Of course! Thanks Chichi!" The girls answered as the mother of the Son family left the house, and they went downstairs to fight for breakfast with the male members of the family.

Bra plopped down on the big leather sofa in the huge living room of the Capsule Corps compound, tired to the bone. All around her the floor is littered with shopping bags from every store possible, and then some. "Man… I'm exhausted!"

Just then Bulma decided to walk in to retrieve her project, but before she could even make it through the door she tripped. "Ahhh!!!!!" Fortunately for her, she landed amid the few thousand shopping bags and was unharmed. She was, however, shocked beyond words.

After a few minutes she was able to get over her initial shock and stand up, surveying the room with a freaked out expression. "Whoa, Bra, you've got it bad! Even I never bought _this_ much stuff at once!" Then she checked her watch. "And it's only noon! You got all this stuff in 3 hours?!"

Bra shrugged at her obviously distressed mother carelessly. "They were having a sale at the mall, I couldn't resist."

Bulma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Honestly, Bra! Even if we were made of money, we couldn't afford to continue this kind of splurging!" _'Although we probably ARE made of money, by most standards…'_

Again, Bra shrugged. "You can pick out some of the things if you like. We're the same size and I can't use all this stuff anyway."

"Then don't spend so much money buying them if you're not even going to touch it afterwards!" Bulma was obviously in a bad mood, as she stormed (or rather, tripped) her way to the kitchen, passing her daughter in a huff.

Bulma stopped abruptly, turning to her daughter with a accusing look on her face. "Bra, what are you wearing?"

Bra look down at her usual red leather outfit. "Uh… what do you mean by that?" _'I don't like her tone…'_

"Have you been snooping in my make up drawer again? Seriously, Bra, if your own _ROOM_ of cosmetics still don't satisfy you, I have no idea --" The blue haired scientist was cut off before she could finish.

"But I didn't! All this stuff I have on are my own!"

"No, your perfume. I know it's mine because it's a limited-edition Intoxication IV, not seen on the market yet. There's no way you could've bought that." Bulma shifted her weight to her back leg and smirked. _'Think you can outsmart me? Not yet, young lady.'_

Bra was temporarily stumped by her mother's statement. Then she remembered. "Uh, mom? Actually this perfume is Chichi's, I borrowed it."

"Really? But that's impossible." However, Bulma knew her daughter wasn't lying by looking at her. "Hmm… that's strange. This perfume is only distributed to prestigious designers and some select models. As far as I know, Chichi isn't either of those. Unless…" A subtle smirk appeared on the blue-haired genius' face. _'Alright Chi, old friend, you better be ready for your date… with the Briefs inquisition!'_

-----------------------------------------------------

Zookeeper: Uh... yeah, boring chapter. But it will get better, I promise!

Reporter: Read and Review! And please stay tuned to see for yourselves if Zookeeper here will keep her promise!

Zookeeper's rant:

(And** please note **that this fic IS an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. And in our case it means that **Radditz** is no longer related to Goku, **Broly** is no longer trying to kill Goku, but they ARE still Saiyans with tails. In the next chapter these two will make their debut and you will discover that they are indeed VERY out of character. My thoughts on that were that those two were NEVER given a personality in the first place. During the brief time we were introduced to them, Radditz was on mission and Broly was insane, both set on killing Goku (eventually). So according to me now Radditz is a inner softie who only acts tough out of defence and Broly is a somewhat flamboyant individual with a really sweet personality. Both are GAY (supposedly you didn't pick it up from my pairings list). If you have a problem with that I suggest not to read it... I will tell you later on which chapters are dedicated to their relationships only, and you could skip them if you wish. And I will definitely warn you before the yaoi lemon, which don't you worry won't appear on )


	3. Agency

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ, DB, DBGT or anything related, except for the idea for this fic.

Zookeeper: Uh... yeah, sorry about that really boring chapter last time. I hope this one will be better...

Reporter: cough impossible cough

Zookeeper: glare WHAT did you SAY?!

Reporter: I said it might very well be impossible. Because, as you know, the way Radditz and Broly made their debut isn't exactly interesting, or even tasteful, I reckon many people will be offended by it.

Zookeeper: is offended Well, that will be their decision to make. So let's at least allow them to read it first...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chichi arrived at the studio just in time. She greeted the receptionist at the door with a warm smile and proceeded to her dressing room. She truly loved this place, second only to the house she currently resides in. It's a simple brick building, with only 3 floors and a small front. Nothing extravagant and flaunty, no optical-polluting glass panes or suffocating garages. The inside were decorated by a practical hand with elegant tastes. Standard wood floorings that kept in the heat and muffled the clicks of high-heels, cozy furnishings that practically radiate warmth, and an unexpected fireplace in the side lobby that's always so inviting to weary souls worn out by the fast paces of city life.

With a small hint of smile still tugging on the corners of her lips Chichi walked into her designated dressing room, expecting to see her sweet-natured stylist tinkering with various pieces of clothing on the seemingly endless racks. Instead she smacked right into a solid wall, her fighter instincts being the only thing that stopped her from getting a nasty bump on the head.

Recoiling in surprise the she-fighter took a few steps back to examine the "wall" that appeared out of nowhere. She was met with the sight of her boss, his arms akimbo as he blocked her way using his large body, with what he thought was a scary frown on his boyishly handsome features. Chichi smiled mentally to herself. _'He's pouting again…'_

"Why are you late?" Demanded her boss, who's refusing to budge from his inconveniencing spot.

"I am not!" Chichi retorted, glancing down at her watch. "Well, I am _now_, by 2 seconds. And it's not my fault that a big annoying Saiyan decides to block my way, is it now, Radditz?"

Never being very good at arguing, the said Saiyan huffed irately and stepped aside, allowing Chichi to enter. Heading for the door he called over his shoulder to her. "Be ready in 30 minutes, understood?"

Grinning Chichi clicked her heels together in a mock salute. "Sir, yes sir!"

With a last angry huff Radditz left the room, slamming the poor innocent door in the process.

Chichi strolled over to the racks and began shuffling through them just as the door opened again. Without looking she knew it was her stylist, for he always avoided Radditz's presence, wherever he might be.

Without turning around she spoke to him. "So, Broly? What am I wearing today?"

The large Saiyan came up beside her and started shuffling through the racks while reading from a sheet of paper in his hand. "It says on here that… this will be your outfit." He picked up an outfit and held it out to her.

Chichi stared in disbelief and sweat dropped. "You've got to be kidding me! I am by no means a biker slut!"

After seeing her reaction Broly turned it around to observe it himself. It consisted of a black leather lace-up bustier top with spaghetti straps, leather pants that lace up at the sides (showing a generous portion of flesh between the thin laces), leather combat boots, and leather fingerless gloves. "Not too bad, actually… however I do reckon it's quite a sway from your usual style."

Chichi crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'm not trying to make your life difficult, Broly, but there's _no way_ I'm going to wear that in public."

Broly grinned wolfishly at her slip of words. "So are you implying that you _do_ wear it in private? Is it some treat intended only for the eyes of your husband, perhaps?"

The half demon turned her face shyly to hide her blush. Seeing the effect of his words on her, Broly smiled and placed the outfit in her hands. "C'mon, at least try it on? For me?" _'Nobody could resist these puppy eyes…'_

"Alright alright! I'll try it on, happy?" Chichi snatched the outfit and look at it disdainfully. _'One of the few downsides of being in the modelling industry…'_

After several rounds of struggling, Chichi discovered an unpleasant fact… thanks to the ultra-high lacings, the presence of underwear would definitely ruin it all. Chichi tried her best not to throw a fit while Broly just laughed. _'That bastard…'_

Taking a moment to think about her current situation, she mentally laughed at how wrong it would look to innocent spectators. Here she was, wearing only her skin, half-lying on the stretcher-bed against Broly's forever topless chest, wriggling about as she tried to fit into the leather pants that give no stretch at all, while Broly's hands are holding her hips in place. It's true, she always changed in his presence, and at times he would even help her. _'Even though he's probably a billion times stronger than me, and definitely male, there's absolutely nothing to fear about…'_

After what seemed forever, Chichi was finally able to walk around in the impossibly tight leather pants. _'I bet even catwoman didn't have to go through this…'_ Sitting down in front of the dressing room mirror, she began to apply her cosmetics with Broly's help. She had always preferred to do her hair and makeup this way, since the makeup artist of the studio had poked her in the eye way too many times for her liking, and the hair dresser thought a high ponytail was the answer to everything.

Broly sat beside her holding her brushes and watching her through the mirror with slight fascination, studying her black smoky-eye, blood-red lips, and tousled hair. Being a stylist for a model, he had seen his fair share of cosmetology at work, and even had to wear some himself on occasion because of him also being a male model. Still, he had to admit that Chichi does a pretty good job by herself.

Just then, the door cracked open and a sulky looking Radditz poked his head in and proceeded to barked at Broly. "What are you still hanging around here for?! Go get changed! Photo shoot starts in 30 minutes!" Before either of them had the them to respond, Radditz slammed the door again.

Chichi and Broly looked at each other with confused frowns, then nodded at the same time. Chichi got up quickly, then as fast as a blink of the eye she pulled the door open, revealing Radditz… in all his near-naked glory.

The duo's eyes bulged out considerably… especially Broly's. Radditz is wearing probably the skimpiest thing possible for a male who isn't a porn star. He had on a pair of black leather briefs… or is that a thong? It's impossible to tell because of his hair. And that is the only piece of actual clothing included in his outfit other than his combat boots. The rest are a collar, fingerless gloves, and leather straps on his upper arm and thigh (just like the metal bands he usually wears in DBZ). All were made of shiny black leather. The look was completed by a thick blanket of spiky black hair, a dark brown tail frozen in midair, and a very startled/horrified expression on his handsome face.

With a curious and slightly hormonal mind Broly took in the sight of him. '_Is__ that… really my BOSS? Radditz, the uptight business-lord? Wow… who would've thought he's so buff under that boxy suit?'_

It took Radditz a moment before he was able to compose himself (well, as much as he could in an outfit that screamed "I'm a piece of meat!") and lose the deer-in-headlights expression. With a dignified cough to draw the other two's attention to his _face_, he began to explain. "As you both should very well know, our agency has been experiencing a lacking in male models lately, what with Toma's wife being pregnant and Turles on sick leave. All that plus Paragus not being here, he just called a few minutes ago saying there's an family emergency, we won't be able to fulfilled the contract signed with Calvin Lauren because we're one person short. So, in order to _not_ pay that $1,280,000 dollars in fine for breaking the contract, someone has to fill in the spot. And being the unfortunate person responsible, I'd appreciate if you two handle this maturely."

There was a moment of silence while the three just stared at each other. Then Broly placed his hands on Radditz's chest with a sultry grin. "Oh yes… you make me feel very _mature, _indeed…" Chichi burst out laughing while Radditz just stared in disbelief. _'Has the whole world gone bananas and lost their respect for me?!'_

Bulma parked her blue convertible behind the small brick building, slightly confused. The place in front of her was nothing like the model agencies hired by Capsule Corps for their annual fashion shows. Instead of a huge lobby full of flashy banners and even flashier clothes, right in front of her was a simple reception desk in the middle of a cozy little residence.

"Hello miss, may I help you?" The dark haired woman behind the desk asked in a kind, but not sugar sweet, voice.

"Um yes, actually I would like to know where I could find Chichi Son. I'm a friend of hers, you see… I'm here to visit." Bulma tried her best to smile, but found it rather difficult under the woman's now piercing gaze. _'Geez, I can bet my whole lab that this woman was either a police or a soldier at one point of her life to have a stare like that…' _

"Alright miss, she should be right down that hall way, second door to the left. Although you might want to knock before you enter." The receptionist answered calmly in a matter-of-fact tone.

Bulma arched a delicate eyebrow at her. Is this woman assuming that she knows nothing of the common courtesies? That's quite laughable, really. After all, she _is_ the heiress of the famous Capsule Corporation, and she's been to more formal functions where politeness is more important than actually getting things done than she could bother to count. But just for good measure, she smiled again. "Thank you."

Making her way down the hall Bulma frowned slightly. _'Who was that woman? I'm quite sure we've never met before, but somehow she strikes me as familiar… She certainly isn't an employee of her company, so perhaps they met at a social function of sorts? Yes, that has to be it.'_ The thought, however, still struck her as odd. She could never remember the people from her meetings, mainly because they are all boring, balding old men who serve to only aggravate her with their lecherous glances. If she had met such a striking young lady she was sure to remember… right?

Back at the reception desk, the dark lady's eyes followed the blue genius for a while, before going back to her work. While typing into her desktop computer a small, almost invisible smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. "Bulma Briefs… so we've finally met again."_'_ _Sure enough, I no longer works for that stupid little bastard… but isn't it always an interesting turn in life, starting over with your old enemy?' _This woman definitely thinks so. Spying her employer around the corner, she nearly chuckled at his ridiculously scanty outfit. However, knowing it never ends in her favour when poking fun at the boss, the dark eyed lady stood up obediently and went to retrieve the pile of papers he's pointing at.

While doing so, she clipped a small golden plate onto the front of her suit. It was her name tag… she had taken it off and hid it in her sleeve when she saw Bulma coming through the door. Bending down to pick up the papers the tag made a brilliant flash in the sun light, all except for the darkened letters engraved onto it.

"Mai."

Zookeeper: Ah... there we go, another chapter. Hopefully most people won't be too against the Yaoi pairing.

Reporter: I don't know, but I sure hope they don't sue us or send letter bombs or anything of that sort.

Zookeeper: True, true. I get enough of that from you already.

Reporter: grins Oh yes...

Zookeeper: So please people, constructive criticism is very much welcomed! Flames, however... not so much. So, I would appreciate "I don't like your characterization of Broly because it goes against the personality established in the movie", but I would ignore (or maybe even flame back) "EWWsW! Your sIck maN! That waz just gross!wRong!UGly! You should, lik3, jump off the BUildIng for ScarrinG me Like, EWWW!" Because, people, I've already warned you about their debut. It's your choice to read this chapter, so try not to blame it on me.

Reporter: Yes... Review please, it would be much anticipated.


	4. Disturbed

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, DB, DBGT or anything related, except for the idea for this fic.

Zookeeper: Uh... sorry for the really long delay...  
Reporter: Yeah, you BETTER be.  
Zookeeper: Well, you see... I've been experiencing major writer's block, and of course Repo here provides no help at all.  
Reporter: Oh, yeah, blame it all on ME, why don't you?  
Zookeeper: YOU were the one that got me all those sad movies and made me cry all night!  
Reporter: How is that of relevence!  
Zookeeper: Nevermind... you're so insensitive... And speaking of sensibility, in this chapter there might be moments when it might sound like I'm stereotyping people and offending minority. Please be assured that is not the case... it is intended for humour purposes only.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, when exactly were you planning to tell us about this?" Bulma frowned at her best friend, arms akimbo as she stood in the middle of Chichi's dressing room with an accusing glare. They were alone since Broly had wandered off, probably to piss off Radditz again.

Chichi fidgeted uneasily under Bulma's scrutinizing eyes and shrugged. "I don't know… probably never. I don't know how my family is going to react. I don't think I even want to know."

Bulma sighed and sat down beside Chichi, wrapping an arm around her. "Y'know, you've got to tell them sometime. They'll eventually find out anyway, and I believe you'd rather be the one telling them than some lecherous photographer, right? Saves you grief and maybe even some poor man's life."

Chichi slumped in the chair, eyes downcast. "Yeah, you're right. But you do promise me that you won't tell them, right? I mean… at least not now?"

Bulma grinned at her friend's insecurities. "Well you wouldn't have to worry about that. In fact, you have nothing to worry about, period. Being a model is just simply awesome! I'm sure Goku and the boys will approve."

The black haired fighter gave a weak smile, attempting to lighten up the potentially dangerous situation. "Yeah. It's just that with me basically being a prude in everyone's eyes…" Chichi however didn't get to finish her sentence, as Broly decided to barge in with perfect timing. Dressed in a similarly skimpy outfit as his boss, the large Saiyan seemed to have a problem getting out of it now that the shooting's done. Stumbling around as he tried in vain to unzip the cursed zippers at the back of his very short shorts, he was completely oblivious to the presence of the blue haired scientist.

"Say Chichi? Could you help me get this zipper undone? I think it might be stuck on my ass for good."

Raising a very suspicious eyebrow, Bulma first eyed the large hunk and then her best friend. "Prude, eh? …really, now."

Chichi silently cursed at Broly's timing. Broly, however, was quite surprised when he turned around and saw a blue haired woman sitting on the arm of the makeup chair. Raising an eyebrow, with his hands still on the zipper, Broly asked in a rather defensive voice. "And who might you be?"

Standing up awkwardly, Bulma extended her hand in a somewhat professional manner. "My name is Bulma Briefs, I'm a friend of Chichi's."

Upon hearing her name Broly's eyes widened considerably. "Bulma Briefs? The Bulma Briefs? The Bulma Briefs who owns the Capsule Corporation!"

Bulma was slightly taken aback by his reactions. In her opinion, male models are generally a bunch of arrogant pricks who cared for nothing but money and slutty chicks. So how come he recognizes her? Well… come to think of it, she still has plenty of money, but ever since she'd had Trunks she kind of grew out of that "flirty" phase. "Um… yes… that would be me, alright."

Broly grinned happily and gave her hand a strong shake, nearly rattling Bulma's bones. "Wow, this is really great! I'm sure my boss would love to speak to you, but first…" Broly turned around and thrust his ass into her face, his tail wagging impatiently. "Could you help me unzip this stupid thing, please?"

Somewhere else in Satan city, a small family is enjoying the peace of a warm, lazy afternoon.

The blond father sat brooding in the basement, having no idea how to fix the bright yellow beetle parked in the small garage of their pastel yellow house. The blonde mother stood in front of the stove, humming a tune to herself as she made yet another golden omelette. The blond boy sat on the plush yellow carpet, teasing the family's blond dog with a canary. While his teenage blonde sister slouched on the yellow couch, reading a teen magazine.

The blond father now strode in, finally admitting that he can't fix anything if his life depended on it, and went to sit beside his daughter on the couch. Walking by, he caught a glimpse of a photo in his daughter's magazine, and stopped mid-step and snatched it from her. Frowning to himself, he called for his wife. 'That picture looks oddly familiar…'

Standing beside her husband, the blonde woman looked at him questioningly. "You called me, Sharpener?"

"Yes. Look at this, Erasa… does she look familiar to you?" Sharpener handed the magazine to his wife, ignoring the disgruntled protests from his daughter.

Erasa inspected the picture and frowned also. 'Sharpener's right, she definitely looks a bit familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it… The only black-haired girl we both knew was Videl back in high school… and this is most certainly NOT Videl Satan. But all our other friends are blonde… or green…?' "Yes, you're right… but she's not Videl, is she?"

Sharpener looked at the picture again and shook his head. "No, not Videl. What other black haired people do we know?"

The two blondes look at each other in bewilderment, and suddenly, it clicked. Their confused expressions immediately changed into ones of shock, horror, and in Sharpener's case, disgust.

"Gohan!"

At the other side of town, another couple is also enjoying the tranquil day that seemed to come so rarely in their lives.

Gohan was slouched on their black leather couch, seemingly not to mind the material sticking to his bare back. He had on a pair of comfortable sweatpants, and an even more comfortable Videl curled up in his lap, all wrapped up in a fluffy robe and snuggled against his chest.

"Hmm… it's nice that you have a day off, Gohan…" Videl murmured, and nuzzled her nose against her husband's neck again.

Gohan nuzzled her back and smiled, tightening his arms around her. "Yeah… I've turned into a workaholic, haven't I?"

Videl giggled and kissed him softly, gently nibbling at his lower lip. "Um-hum. You barely have time to play with me anymore…"

"Do you want to play now, then?" Gohan asked with a teasing tone, one eyebrow raised at his blushing wife. Just when he leaned in for another kiss, the telephone gave out a shrill ring. Sighing in frustration, Gohan grabbed the phone rather roughly off the coffee table and nearly barked into the receiver.

"What do you want?"

On the other end of the conversation, two blondes are nearly clawing at each other, fighting for their chance to scream into the abused cell phone.

"Videl honey! Speak to us! You mustn't be fooled anym--"

"Videl listen! There's something important you must know! We're on out wa--"

"Hang on, okay dear? We'll be there as soon as we can to save you! Oh you poor sou--"

"And stay away from him… er… her…er…it! Yeah! Just stand still and don't move until we get there, o--"

"Don't give up yet, sweetie! Just stay put, there's always plastic surge--"

In the font seat, the taxi driver sighed. Blondes. It's a darn good thing he's got his ear plus today. Too bad he won't be able to listen to the radio anymore. Oh well.

Gohan's hitched eyebrow raised even higher at the shrill shrieks coming through the phone. Holding it away from his ear, he was barely able to make it stop ringing… and make out the word "Videl" amid the frantic cries.

With a confused and slightly annoyed expression on his face, Gohan handed the offending phone to his wife.

Videl held the phone away from her face also, even though her sense of hearing isn't nearly as sharp as Gohan's. Just as she was about to tell whoever it is to "control their volume levels" in much less flattering terms, the door to their house was busted open and two very flustered blondes rushed in, still screaming into the cell phone between them.

Gohan and Videl just stared.

Eventually, it got through Sharpener and Erasa's thick skulls that they have already arrived at their destination, and it's time to scream at them in person instead of into the phone.

Almost at once, the couple pounced. Erasa grabbed Videl by the wrist and dragged her to the other side of the room while Sharpener considered pinning Gohan but changed his mind at the angry glare he's receiving.

"Videl honey… I know this is going to hurt you, but Gohan here isn't who you think he is." Erasa gently placed her hands on the fighter's shoulders, waiting to comfort her once the news sinks in.

Videl, on the other hand, is just confused. "Erasa? What are you talking about, what do you mea-" Realization sank in and Videl froze, a chill crawling up her spine. 'Erasa and Sharpener knows about Gohan being a Saiyan! But… how! Oh no… how am I going to explain this one?'

Laughing nervously, Videl tried desperately to brush it off. "Oh, you mean that? Oh haha, don't worry about it, it's fine! Heh heh, no really, it is! It doesn't make him a different person at all, and plus I kind of like it! Yeah! Heh…"

Sharpener and Erasa stared at Videl as if she'd just grown a second head. 'She LIKES it!'

Erasa came forward and gently hugged her. Her fighter friend had always been a bit eccentric after all. "But Videl… why… we never knew you had a thing for drag queens! If I had known, I would have ordered the stripper at your bachelorette party to dress up that way! Seriously Videl, you should really start tell-"

Videl nearly exploded from shock. 'Drag queens! She thought Gohan was a drag queen! WHAT! Argh!' "No no no Erasa! He's not a drag queen!"

Gohan, who hadn't said much since the arrival of the blondes, was sitting on the cough again, watching the whole scene with a hint of amusement in his onyx eyes. He'll ask about the bachelorette party later.

"He's… not? But Sharpener…" Erasa turned to her equally confused husband, who was still holding the magazine in his hands.

Upset and bewildered, Sharpener thrust the magazine into Videl's hands. "See for yourself! Even I can tell they're the same person! They look too much alike to be anything else!"

Videl took one look at the picture and her jaw dropped. Okay, so she's been warned that her husband's family isn't the most typical on earth… but still, this is definitely not what she had expected. She quickly slammed the cover shut when Gohan approached her.

"Videl?" Gohan address his wife with a small frown. Why is she hiding it from him?

The female fighter scrambled around for an appropriate excuse. "Well… um, it's not very… um, decent. I don't want you to see it." Immediately after the words left her mouth, Videl wanted to kick herself in the head. What was she thinking? He's going to take that in the wrong way, for sure…

Gohan hitched an eyebrow at his wife. 'Indecent? Why… she thinks I'm going to be effected by pornography!' Extending his hand, Gohan said in a slightly disapproving tone. "Quit being frivolous, Videl. You know me better than that. Now, hand it over and stop this squeamishness."

Videl gulped visibly. Gohan must be pretty upset… he very rarely gets serious like this. Almost meekly, Videl handed the magazine to her husband.

Gohan leafed through the pages and came upon the correct one. Then he just stared. As if a static television suddenly coming into focus, part of his mind immediately clicked. Sharpener and Erasa's crazy assumptions, his wife's strange behaviour… it all makes sense. But another part fogged up immediately. Why is she doing this? And more importantly, why is she hiding it from them? Dropping the magazine onto the floor, Gohan stalked upstairs and went into his study, shutting the door behind him.

Downstairs, the two blondes followed the retreating back of their friend, more confused now than ever. Videl, on the other hand, understood perfectly. She gently took hold of their arms and lead them out the door. "I think he needs some time alone now, guys… I'm not shooing you away, but it'll probably be a good idea not to come back here for the rest of the week…"

"But why?" Erasa whined, puzzled and slightly offended. "What did we do wrong?"

Videl sighed. The day was going so well… "Nothing. You did nothing wrong… it's just that, well…" The daughter of Hercule hesitated. This is Gohan's business… not hers. But on the other hand, these two already know part of it, and they'll find out soon enough anyway. Might as well tell them. "Well, that lady in the picture… she's his mom."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zookeeper: Sorry folks, I simply CANNOT get this stupid formatting thing to work. Grr… I tried every single one of the formats accepted by and every single one of them turns out warped. Oh and BTW, the next chapter is going to be boring as hell.  
Reporter: That is, UNLESS you happen to enjoy Chichi being discovered, Bulma getting signed, Sharpener and Erasa causing more trouble, and Gohan getting some (from Videl, of course)! XD  
Zookeeper: grins See you next time!


End file.
